The Beginning
by saphire132
Summary: my version on how harry and ginny get together. my first fanfic so please be nice. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ginny's POV**

I was walking to Gryffindor Common Room from Tranfiguration, which was a complete disaster, thanks to Colin Creevey. You wouldn't believe what he did. If you were me, you'd want him dead too.

_Flashback..._

_I was sitting down as the class was swallowed into silence, only to be disturbed by the scratching of quills. Professor McGonagall was giving our entire class a huge lecture on how to transfigure a desk into a pig. Since this is 5th year we needed to take notes because our O.W.L's were coming up.  
__  
"Now who would like to transfigure a desk into a pig? She asked the class blandly. _

**_"I WOULD!" _**_shouted the overeager Colin Creveey._

_Colin jumped up from his seat and with a flick of his wand, the purple light that eminated from it had blinded me, and the next thing I knew, everyone in the class was looking down on me with worried expressions on their faces._

_"Why is everyone staring at me like that?" I asked angerly._

_The only surprising thing that was that I didn't hear the sound of my own voice, I was hearing a pig's squeals! This can't be bloody happening, that dumb ass Colin! When I get my hands on him, you can be sure that I'm gonna hex him all the way to Kingdom Come!_

_The moment I was back to normal, I gave Colin a dangerous, deadly glare._

_"Miss Weasly, are you alright? You may skip the rest of class, I believe that you have taken enough notes for the present day."_

_"Thank you Professor." And with that, I packed up my things and left that horrid classroom, deeply hoping that Colin would get detention, or worse._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Harry's POV:**

"I hate Potions! Snape gave Ron and I detention just because we couldn't make the Wolfsbane potion correctly. I only left **1 **ingredient out!" I shouted as I was suppose to be simply telling Ginny what happened.

"Snape has been know to be to be a jerk to every non-Slytherin student. Harry you don't have to let him into your head every time he gives you detention." Ginny stated simply.

I looked up to have her big, brown, beautiful eyes locked with my green ones. We stared at each other for several moments, Ginny looked away with her cheeks reddening.

" God, she looks so beautiful when she blushes." I thought.  
"Ginny, I have to get to Herbology, see you later." I finally said after several moments.  
" Alright, see ya." She responded.

With that I left, but I couldn't even walk straight, all my mind could think about was Ginny. For awhile I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I fgured it out. I'm in love with Ginny Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
**Ginny**

I can't believe what just happened in there, did I just get stuck in his dreamy, shiny, emerald, misty eyes? My free period had just ended so I had to get to my Charms class or Professor Flitwick would take points away from Gryffindor. Luckily,I got there right on time, but the bad part was that Colin Creevey sat next to me in this class. In this case it would be fortunate because I have one thing on my mind... revenge. You know what they say: _Revenge is a dish best served cold_. When Colin came into class today, people noticed my facial expression change, from content to furious.

Charms class went on like it usually did, Professor Flitwick gave us a small lecture and then made us work with our table partners, today the lesson eas on cheering charms. For most of the class Colin and I did what we were suppossed to do until I took my dream plan and made it into a realitiy. I hit him with multiple Bat-Bogey Hexes, which were always my specialty. Like I said _Revenge is a dish best served cold._

" ... I am appalled at you Miss Weasley, you out of all of my students decide today would be the day to screw up! You are just like your older twin brothers! 50 points from Gryffindor!..."

After that I really zoned out. I grabbed my things and ran out of the room. But before I left I heard all of my classmates clapping for me. I stood and took a bow, and then ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower. I was just about to enter when I bumed into none other than...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Harry**  
_I can't believe whats going on with me. I've known Ginny for years and now I start to like her! _I thought. Anyway, I was walking back to the Gryffindor Common room when I heard footsteps coming toward me. Then CRASH, I fell to the ground and the next thing I know, some small girl is muttering apologies and start to get up. I was about to tell her that it was alright and get back to thinking of Ginny, but when I turned around I saw none other than the beautiful Ginny Weasley. I stood there star struck and completely embarrassed but then I heard her say this:  
" Harry! Harry! are you okay? I am so sorry I didn't..."  
Why did she just stop talking? Probaly because I kissed her. That was it.  
I started off really slow but gradually became more passionate. The thing that excited me the most was that she kissed me back.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, I Harry James Potter, am in heaven.  
After we broke apart, we stared at each other and after a few moments I said " Well Ginny dear, this is only the beginning."


End file.
